


Naked Sister Appears!

by BlueScorpio



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueScorpio/pseuds/BlueScorpio
Summary: Nepgear and Uni find themselves in an alternate version of Gamindustri that seems to have it out for clothing. Can they find a way to make it back home before dying of embarrassment?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. N... Naked?

Nepgear picked herself up from the ground after the explosion, trying to put together what had just happened. It came back to her in pieces. There was a battle...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nepgear and Uni had been fighting the invading legions from Nanodimension. The enemy would have been more threatening if they weren't so tiny. Their intergalactic space battleships were only about a foot long, and they had almost microscopic people riding little fingernail-sized dragons. Nanodimension apparently believed in quantity over quality, and they had sent a ton of invaders to shoot at everything and breaking everything. Well, not all of Gamindustri or anything, but the park that they were invading would have been wrecked for sure. And that sucked - Neptune wanted to have a picnic there tomorrow with Uni, Rom, and Ram.

Nepgear slashed through the tiny hordes... well, hordes of a large number of tiny things, at least. Shot after shot from Uni's gun blew away the minuscule invaders. However, they were too slow. They blew up invaders by the dozens, but they streamed through the swirly portal by the hundreds. At this rate, the park was doomed, and tomorrow's picnic would have to be canceled for sure. Yes, they could just eat picnic food at the Basilicom or something, but everyone knows that's not the same. Nepgear thought of the disappointed faces on Rom and Ram...

“Uni, we have to destroy this portal!” she called out, standing beside the swirly gate.

“Right,” Uni said. “But how are supposed to do that?”

Nepgear hesitated. How do you break a portal? She'd have to improvise something. Something clever. Something creative. Something... “Let's hit it at the same time!”

Uni lowered her gun. “That's the best you can do, Nepgear?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Nepgear called out, embarrassed.

Uni leveled her gun at the portal again. “We hit it on the count of 3. 1, 2...”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

That counting was the last thing that Nepgear could remember. Now, she tried to take stock of where she was. It looked like the park they had just been in... not in every single detail, but in broad strokes. Trees, soft grass, a fountain... they didn't look exactly the same, but close enough. Uni lay on the grass nearby. Concerned, Nepgear rushed over to her.

“Uni!” she called out.

“Ugh,” Uni groaned as she managed to sit up. “What happened to all the monsters and tiny spaceships and everything? And where are we?” She groaned again as she managed to stand to her feet. “This doesn't look like home.” She sighed. “Nepgear, I think that explosion sent us to another dimension.”

“Again?” Nepgear sighed. “Uni, why would you think that?” Uni pointed to something apparently over Nepgear's shoulder. The purple-haired girl spun around to get a good look at it. Right behind her was a sign, old and faded, but with most of the letters still readable.

_NA___ DIM_NISON_

_B___y Park_

“Na... Dimension...” Nepgear puzzled out. “Did... did that explosion send us to Nanodimension?”

“It looks like it,” Uni said from behind her. “We'll be stuck here for a few days until Histoire can fire up the dimensional finder to get us back.”

“At least the portal's taken care of,” Nepgear said. “They're not going to be sending any more tiny dragon or spaceships to wreck Berry Park. Our picnic is safe!”

Uni tapped her on the shoulder. “What picnic?”

“Oh!” Nepgear blushed. “I forgot to ask you, Uni. I wanted you to go on a picnic with me tomorrow...”

It was Uni's turn to blush and look away shyly. “Umm...” She looked back at the sign. “I wonder what Nanodimension is like? Is everyone here tiny, like the invaders?”

“That would be weird,” Nepgear said, rubbing her forehead. “That would make us gigantic.”

“We'd be a couple of giant women stomping around the city,” Uni said slowly.

“Don't say it like that!” Nepgear pleaded, red-faced. “That makes us sound we're in some weird niche interest story that Blanc's writing!”

“I'm just saying we'd look like giant monsters to them,” Uni said, still considering the situation. “Like kaiju or something.”

“Or...” Nepgear's eyes lit up. “GIANT ROBOTS!” She made a fist as her eyes blazed. “We can have a battle in the city and destroy all kinds of warehouses and skyscrapers!” 

“Nepgear, can we really just do that?” Uni probed, sounding concerned. “What about all the people in the city?”

Nepgear spun around. “It's okay; those buildings are all empty because they're in the abandoned building district!” Her eyes blazed brightly. “And if the battle gets too intense, the two of us can combine into a more powerful form!”

Uni blushed again. “You mean like in the show about the crying space rocks?”

“Then we can fight the villain's awesome mecha dragon, but it'll have to be a short fight because there's not enough stock footage!”

Uni put a hand on a Nepgear's shoulder. “Nepgear, can we wait to plan the giant robot fight until we learn more about this dimension? We have no idea what Nanodimension is even like.”

Nepgear took a deep breath to calm down. The robots could wait... for now. “You're right, Uni. Let's take a look around.”

The result was... underwhelming. This version of Berry Park didn't look exactly like the Hyperdimension version of Berry Park that they knew, but the differences were minor and boring: a bridge was in a different place, some of the trees were moved around a little, the Dogoos hopping around the place were palette-swapped to a slightly different shade of blue, and various other trivial details. None of these changes mattered.

That is, until they came to the park's entrance. A fountain featuring a bronze statue of Neptune at the center stood nearby. That wouldn't have seemed out of place, but this statue noticeably lacking a certain detail: clothing. A naked bronze Neptune stood pushing her breasts up, and, just to add that little extra something, the fountain's water shot from her nipples.

Nepgear blushed and waved her arms. “What... what in the world's going on here? Neptune's boobies are showing!”

Uni looked away from the fountain, blushing as well. “What sort of a person would sculpt that sort of thing and put it up in public?”

Neptune shook her head. “This is weird. What sort of a park is this, Uni?”

Uni sighed. “I think I found our answer, Nepgear.” She pointed at another park sign like the one they saw earlier, but this one had a newer coat and was easier to read.

NAKED DIMENSION

Booby Park

'N... Naked Dimension?” Neptune managed to stammer out. “What kind of a weird world is this?”

Uni took a deep breath. “Maybe... this world's name doesn't really mean what it says. The name might have some other significance...”

Neptune's faced turned redder. “It's called Booby Park, Uni!” She gestured to the fountain. “Someone made a statue that has water shooting out of Nep-Nep's nip-nips! Of course this place is messed up!”

Uni took a deep breath. “Alright. We just have to put up with this place until Histoire can bring us back.” Uni looked at the statue. “And we know that at least some version of Neptune exists in the universe. Let's see if we can find the...” She sighed. “The Naked Dimension version of Planeptune's Basilicom. Maybe we can find out what's going on there.”

“R... Right.” Nepgear turned away from the statue. “Let's see what we can find.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So far, Planeptune looked familiar; everything had the same white, purple, and light blue color scheme that was Nepgear was used to. Contrary to the dimension's name, the ordinary citizens of the city walking around were clothed normally. She had no idea whether they would be welcome in this Basilicom, but Nepgear had a secret plan to get access. All she had to do was duck into a convenience store and grab a little something...

“Pudding?” questioned Uni.

“Pudding,” confirmed Nepgear. “This may be another world, but I don't think there could ever be a world where Neptune doesn't like pudding.”

Uni thought for a moment. “What if this is some awful mirror universe where Neptune hates pudding?”

“Don't even think such an awful thing!” Neptune said, pudding cup in hand. “I brought this limited edition strawberry pudding to bribe Neptune, and that's what's going to happen.”

Nepgear and Uni ran into several sets of guards in the Basilicom, all of whom were clothed. Were there actually any naked people in Naked Dimension? (Not that Nepgear actually wanted to see people running around naked, but now the name just felt like false advertising. Not cool.) Those guards, by the way, were all pushovers for Nepgear to get past; all she had to do was flash the pudding cup and say it was for Neptune. That was enough to get every guard to step aside and let them pass. For their sake, Nepgear hoped that Naked Dimension Planeptune kept Neptune's love of pudding some kind of state secret; otherwise, anyone with the spare change to buy a pudding cup could just waltz in like they were doing.

Nepgear led the way into a chaotic mess of a room. She cringed. This looks like how Neptune would live if she weren't around to keep things in order. It was possible Neptune was in this clutter somewhere, but there was no way to tell.

“Neptune!” she called out. “I brought pudding!”

A head slowly rose from behind a stack of boxes, the familiar face of Neptune. Upon seeing the pudding, her eyes sparkled. “Pudding? Let me at it!” She leapt over the stack of boxes in one bound and landed in front of the two. Thankfully, unlike the fountain in the park, this version of Neptune was clothed. She had on a baggy pajama shirt that reached down past her knees. She began to reach for the pudding.

“Neptune!” scolded a voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but it was unmistakable. Histore! Or at least, this world's version of Historie.

Neptune blushed. “Oh my.” She covered her chest with her arms in a big X. “Sorry,” she said with an embarrassed laugh. “I'm not decent. Can you give me a second?”

Nepgear and Uni looked at each other. Someone in Naked Dimension was embarrassed for being caught in pajamas?

Neptune pulled the pajama shirt up over her head, revealing that underneath she had on absolutely nothing. Nepgear and Uni started at her wide-eyed. There she stood in the middle of her room, with guests, and her breasts (modest as they might be) and butt and everything else just there for everyone to see. Neptune tossed the shirt to the side. “There! All decent!”

Nepgear looked puzzled. “But... you're naked!”

“Yep!” agreed Neptune. “Now give me that pudding!”

Somewhat in shock at the sight, Nepgear tossed the naked Neptune the pudding cup. Neptune rummaged through a nearby box and grabbed a spoon (because of course there were just emergency pudding spoons stashed throughout the room.)

Uni was trying her best not to stare at Neptune. This must have been more awkward for her than Nepgear. Neptune was her sister, so it wasn't as if she and Neptune had never seen each other undressed in passing. There was nothing there Nepgear hadn't seen, but poor Uni...

Once she devoured the contents of the pudding cup and tossed it aside, the naked Nep plopped herself down a beanbag chair and unhelpfully spread her legs wide, giving Nepgear a clear view of a place she wasn't particularly keen on viewing when it was her sister. “Ahh! That hit the spot!” She stretched, sticking her not-so-large breasts out as far they could possibly go without risking serious back injury. “So, I have one question... who are you people?”

Nepgear took a deep breath. “Neptune, this is Uni, and I'm your little sister, Nepgear.”

Nepgear scratched her head and appeared deep in thought, or at least some Neptunian approximation of deep thought. “Nope, never heard of you. Histy, do I have a little sister?”

In front of Nepgear, a naked Historie faded into view. Nepgear couldn't help but stare at the nude Oracle. She was naked, but she looked like a doll. Her chest lacked nipples, and the space between her legs was completely smooth.

“No, Neptune, you don't have a little sister,” naked Historie confirmed. “But my readings can confirm one thing: these two are not normal visitors. They come from a different dimension altogether. In the world they come from, it may well be that...”

“Another world? You don't think...” Neptune leapt to her feet, a suspicious look on her face. She marched over to Nepgear, then calmly grabbed her skirt and flipped it up.

“Eek!” Nepgear shrieked, embarrassed at the idea of Uni seeing her pink-and-white striped panties. That was just too bold!

Helpfully, Neptune gave Nepgear something new to blush about. She then flipped up Uni's skirt, exposing her pure white panties to Nepgear's gaze. Uni turned bright red. “Wha... what are you doing?”

“I knew it!” Neptune proclaimed. “These two are spies from Pantydimension!”

“They're not from Pantydimension, Neptune,” Histoire said, shaking her head. “They may be wearing something similar, but their energy signature is different. In fact, they're both similar in many ways to CPUs.”

“We're... umm...” Uni tried, but she was still red in the face from the panty exposure.

“In our world,” Nepgear chimed in, despite her own flushed face, “we're what's called CPU Candidates, the little sisters of the CPUs. I'm your little sister... or at least the little sister of the Hyperdimension Neptune, and Uni is Noire's little sister...” She paused. “Do you have a CPU called Noire in your world?”

Neptune nodded. “And do you have a Blanc?”

Nepgear nodded excitedly. “Yes. And do you know Vert?”

Neptune nodded. “Yep-aroo!” Neptune threw an arm around Nepgear, and she squirmed a little at her sister's bare flesh pressed up against her. “So how are you enjoying Naked Dimension so far?”

“It's...” Uni began. “It's different. We arrived here in B... Booby Park.” She hung her head saying it.

Neptune smiled. “Did you see the fountain of me there? Of course, the statue's missing a little something between the legs.” She patted the slit between her legs, oblivious to Nepgear's discomfort. “I thought that was weird, but Historie said that's just how statues are here. No vagoo on the statue!”

Historie sighed. “It's called an artistic convention, Neptune. Sculptors don't traditionally depict the vulva when portraying the female form. It's a perfectly valid form of expression, and...”

Neptune laughed. “Aww... Histy's jealous because she doesn't have one!”

Histoire's face met her palm. “Can we continue? Neptune, it seems that our visitors are your fellow CPUs. If so, they probably have goddess forms, just as you do.”

“Ooh!” Neptune smiled. “New Goddesses! I wanna see!”

Nepgear turned to Uni. “Should we?”

“I don't know, Nepgear,” Uni said. “We haven't tried it yet. Will our powers work the same in this dimension?”

“There's only one way to find out,” Nepgear said. She softly took Uni's hand. “Let's try it together, Uni.”

“Alright. I guess it'll be okay if I try it with you, Neptune.” They broke apart, and facing each other they took deep breaths and called on the power of their goddess forms.

Nepgear assumed her Purple Sister form. Her hair lengthened and shifted from light purple to pink, her eyes changed from purple to bright blue, and her breasts filled out. Her regular clothing disappeared, replaced by...

Nothing.

Nepgear stood there naked in front of Uni – bare breasts, bare butt, bare womanhood all exposed to view. Uni was no luckier; her outfit also failed to materialize. Nepgear had a perfect view of Uni's cute, perky little boobs, shapely butt, perfectly smooth pussy...

Both Nepgear and Uni screamed. Ideas collided in Nepgear's head. She was embarrassed for Uni to see it her like this. She knew she should feel bad for Uni, but she caught herself starting at her friend's exposed body. The two girls twisted their bodies around, vainly trying to cover themselves by crossing their arms and twisting their legs.

Neptune was unfazed by their embarrassment. Instead, both little sisters were treated to a thumbs up from a smiling Neptune. “Looks like we have two new goddesses! Welcome to the club!”


	2. Old Friends, New Friends, and Naked Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepgear and Uni meet some a version of some old friends in this new dimension.

Nepgear looked at smiling Neptune in confusion. "W... what the goodness just happend? What happened to our clothes?"

Neptune laughed. "Clothes? Why would want clothes in your CPU form?"

"So that we wouldn't be showing everyone our CPU lady bits!" Uni called out. She was still trying to cover her chest (which she was managing quite effectively with one arm as there just wasn't a lot of real estate there to cover) and between her legs, though that left her cute butt entirely in view.

"Aww, come on," Neptune said, giving her a pat on the back. "Showing everyone your lady bits is part of being a CPU! Let me show you my CPU form!" Neptune took a deep breath, then glowed for a moment. Her hair lengthened so that her long purple braids now falling to her knees, her bust filled out until it was slightly larger than Nepgear's, and her eyes went from purple to bright blue. She stayed exactly as naked as she was before.

"This is my goddess form, Naked Heart," proclaimed a slightly deeper voice. "CPU of Planeptune."

"Is it really necessary for us to be naked to do it?"

"Absolutely!" proclaimed the naked Histoire, one finger in the air. "Rather than waste share energy projecting clothing or armor, the Nu-DD form..."

"Nu-DD?" asked Nepgear.

"No-Underwear Divinity Device," explained Histoire. "It channels all share energy into weapons to maximize attack power. Additionally, the inspiring sight of the goddess fighting without clothing causes shares to rise!"

"For the men of Gamindustri, it also causes other things to rise," Naked Heart said. Nepgear blushed.

Nepgear sighed. "Our HDD forms must be working like their..." she sighed, "Nu-DD forms while we're in Naked Dimension."

"So why are standing around like this?" Uni asked. "Let's log out of them!" She dropped her arms from the modesty preservation pose and took a deep breath... but nothing happened. "Wait, what's going on?"

"The central server that Nu-DD system is tied into is down for maintenance this weekend," Historie explained. "They left the ability to log in active in case of an emergency, but once you log in, it's impossible to log out until the system is fixed."

"So we'll have to put with this for today and tomorrow," Nepgear tried to put together, "but they'll have it fixed Monday?"

"Monday? Goodness, no. The servers are located in Lastation, and everything will be closed Monday for Tsundere Appreciation Day."

"Is that even a real holiday?" Nepgear asked.

"D... Don't be an idiot," Uni said. "Of course it's a real holiday!"

"What do you do for Tsundere Appreciation Day?"

"It's not like I'm really planning to do anything," Uni said, blushing, "but if you wanted to do something together..."

Nepgear's eyes lit up. "Uni, I'd love..."

"Then..." Histoire continued, "everyone on the team put in for Tuesday off so they could have a four-day weekend. All of Wednesday is going to be taken up with an all-day meeting that should have been an e-mail. There's a big launch game Thursday, so obviously nothing is going to get done that day. We're looking at next Friday."

"So we have to spend six days naked?" Nepgear asked, incredulous.

"Look at it this way, Nepgear," Naked Heart said, a kind smile on her face. "This means I get to spend more time with my new Naked Sister. And Noire's new Naked Sister, too, I suppose."

"So what are supposed to do until then?" Uni asked. "Hide out in the Basilicom the whole time?"

Naked Heart looked shocked. “Hide in here? Why? Everyone in Gamindustri would love to see the two new goddesses!”

“That's the problem,” Nepgear said. “I'm not from Naked Dimension. It's too embarrassing to think about everyone seeing my boobies!'

“Aww.” Naked Heart smiled. “What are you worried about? Everyone would love seeing your boobs.” She turned to Uni. “You like Nepgear's boobs, don't you?”

Uni turned bright red again. “Idiot! Why would you ask me a question like that?” she asked, turning away.

It was Nepgear's turn to blush. “Wha... what's wrong with my boobies?” she said, suddenly self-conscious. “Don't you like them, Uni?” She twiddled her thumbs. “Are they too small? Or too big?”

“What seems to be the problem, Uni?” Naked Heart asked. “What problem could you possibly have with my little sister's adorable Nep-titties?”

“Please never call them that again, Neptune,” implored Nepgear.

Uni slowly turned her head around. “I don't hate your boobs, Nepgear. It's just... this is embarrassing, okay?” Uni turned to face her. “Of course I like your boobies.” Uni smiled, and that smile... _Goodness._ Nepgear's heart soared. She wanted to...

“It's settled, then!” Naked Heart called out. “Everyone loves Nepgear's boobs... and everything else I see on both of you looks pretty good, too.” She put her hands on her hips. “I need to introduce you to everyone. It would be a crime to keep those boobs and butts locked away in here where no one could see them!” They both stepped away.

“But...” protested Uni.

Naked Heart narrowed her eyes at poor Uni. “I see what's going on!” she accused. “You want to keep my sister's Nep-titties all to yourself!”

“Could you please not call them that?” Nepgear said again, likely in vain.

“Maybe I do,” Uni said. _Uni admitted that she wanted her! Well, her boobs, but the rest of Nepgear came attached to them._

“Well, not on my watch!” Naked Heart called out. “If I have anything to do with it, those magnificent mammaries will be shared with the world!” A chime rang out. The serious expression dropped from Naked Heart's face. “Also, I invited Iffy and Compa over for pizza earlier, and they're here now.” She floated off, presumably to welcome them in.

“I wonder if IF and Compa are the same?” Uni asked Nepgear.

“They can't all the different,” Nepgear reasoned. “This Nepgear isn't any different from my big sister except for being a nudist.”

“She was wearing something before, though...” Uni's eyes focused on the shirt that Nepgear had been wearing when arrived. “There's my ticket to modesty!”

“Why do you get to have it?” Nepgear question.

“I saw it first!” Uni and Nepgear both grabbed for it. However, when their fingers were an inch away from it, the shirt glowed bright blue and shattered into tiny pieces. Uni blinked. “Wait, what just happened?”

Historie held up a finger. “Helpfully, your CPU powers generate a powerful force field to protect you from clothing. The advanced version in use now can disintegrate clothing before it even defiles your divine CPU skin.”

“That's great,” Uni said sarcastically. “Glad those CPU powers are protecting me from accidentally covering up my butt.”

“Indeed,” Histoire said, missing the point entirely. “Once, a towel fell on Vert's chest and concealed it for the entire battle! Luckily, that improved CPU has made such embarrassing incidents a thing of the past.”

Naked Heart strolled back into the room with others following behind her – a fully-clothed Compa and IF, the latter carrying a stack of pizza boxes. They both looked excited to see the two new goddesses. Neptune and Uni had almost gotten used to their nudity considered that everyone was stripped bare, but now that two fully-clothed people had entered, they were back to covering themselves up again.

IF sat down the pizza boxes, shrugged, then took a picture of the embarrassed duo with her phone. _So much for them not being exposed to the world._ Compa, on the other, hand, smiled and clasped her hands together. “So cute! Nep-Nep, are these the little sister goddesses?”

“That's correct,” Naked Heart said with a nod. “Meet Naked Sister and Naked Sister!”

“We have names, Neptune,” the pink-haired Naked Sister said, agitated.

“Right, right. The one with the pink hair is my little sister, Nepgear, and the blue-haired girl is Uni, Noire's little sister.”

“Are you two feeling okay?” Compa asked, approaching them. “You're acting awfully odd, standing like that...”

“Isn't it obvious?” Uni asked. “Would you feel embarrassed for everyone to see you naked?”

“Well, yeah,” IF answered, “but I'm just a regular human. You two are CPUs. Why is it bothering you?”

Nepgear took a deep breath. “We come from a different dimension. CPUs wear clothes there.”

Compa blushed and giggled. “Oh my!”

IF blushed as well and crossed her arms, looking away.

“Anyway,” Naked Heart said, holding up the pizza boxes, “time for the party!”

Nepgear took a deep breath. “Come on, Uni. It wouldn't be any fun to just sit around sit while everyone else has pizza, would it? Would you share a slice with me?”

Uni nodded. “Alright, if it's with you, Nepgear. It's not like we have much else to do right now.”

Compa smiled. “I'm glad that you're joining in. I was worried that people from a world that put clothes on CPUs might put something awful on pizza.”

“What?” IF said as she opened the pizza boxes. “Like pineapple or something?”

Nepgear shuddered. “Of course not. No world could be _that_ awful,”

The three pizzas followed the same standard pizza order for all group gatherings in all dimensions: one is always just cheese, the second is always just pepperoni, and the third is tailored to fit the weirdo in the group who just _has_ to have the pizza with buffalo sauce and an oddball combination of topping. So at least the pizza made sense here.

Dining on pizza, Neptune smiled and looked at Uni. “Well, at least we don't have to worry about our clothes getting messy.”

“Oops!” As if on cue, Compa fumbled her piece of pizza. It splatted unceremoniously on her bosom, leaving a splotch of violently orange buffalo sauce on her knitted white top together with shrapnel of mushrooms and red onions. “Don't worry; this happens all the time! If I can get in the wash, it shouldn't stain.” She pulled the top up over her head, revealing a cute polka-dotted bra that cupped a pair of breasts even larger than those of the CPUs. Neptune thought she saw IF's eyes light up as Compa walked off to toss her shirt in the wash.

Compa returned a few minutes later noticeably missing that polka-dotted bra, boobs bouncing with every step. “I didn't notice before, but some of the sauce soaked through to my bra. I threw in the washer, too.” From the red on her face, Nepgear could swear the IF was about to get a nosebleed.

IF blushed. “Compa, your chest...”

Compa laughed. “Iffy, we're just with Nep-Nep and her CPU sister friends.” She looked down, focusing on a blotch of orange on the mounds of creamy white and puffy pink. “Aww, there's still a little sauce on my chest. I thought I had gotten it all off...”

“I can help with that!” IF volunteered as loudly as possible. Every eye turned to her. “Well, I mean, umm...”

“Go ahead,” Compa said, but then she held up a finger. “Wait! Iffy, if you try to get it off, you might get it on your clothes.”

“Right...” IF stammered, nervous. “Well, I can fix that!” She shrugged off her blue jacket, then pulled her black dress up over her head. She had nothing on underneath, revealing her modest chest (a little smaller than Uni normally was, but bustier than her current flat form) and her the neatly-trimmed patch of brown hair between her legs. Unlike CPUs, IF wasn't naturally smooth down there.

Compa laughed. “Since Iffy went all the way, I don't want to be left out of the naked club.” She pulled her skirt, revealing nothing underneath but a patch of pinkish-blonde hair. Panties evidently just didn't exist in this dimension. That meant all the female citizens of Planeptune that Nepgear had met on the way here were going commando... which wasn't necessarily a pleasant image, depending on the person.

IF now seemed hypnotized. “C... Compa... I've thought of a way to get that sauce off.” She stuck out her tongue and started leaning in toward Compa's chest. Compa only giggled.

“Oh my!” Naked Heart called out. “Who would have thought that buffalo sauce and boob sweat are two great flavors that are better together?” IF and Compa both turned to face her, both looking slightly disturbed.

“Then again,” Compa said, scratching her head, “maybe Iffy can help me clean up in the bath instead. We're already naked, so...” She giggled. She took the still-entranced IF by the hand and led her off.

“Those two,” Naked Heart said, shaking her head. “Anyway, soon it'll be time for you to meet the other CPUs! It's time for the Naked Sisters to debut to all of Gamindustri!”

“What?!” Nepgear and Uni called out at the same time.


	3. The Goddesses of Naked Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepgear and Uni meet the other CPUs of this dimension.

Naked Heart put her hands on her hips. "It's time to meet the rest of Naked Dimension CPUs!" She paused. "As soon as Histy and I can find the power cord for the teleporter. I know it's in this building somewhere..."

Historie sighed. "Come on, Neptune. Let's start looking."

As Naked Heart and the naked Oracle left the room, Uni sighed. "Why would Neptune want to do this so much?" She pushed her fingers together. "It'll be really embarrassing to be seen like this..."

"Come on, Uni," Nepgear said, stepping closer to her. "We're all naked here. We all have the same..."

"No, Nepgear, we don't all have the same parts." Uni hung her head. "You get to look like the other goddesses, but look at my flat chest!" She poked at the small swells that barely pushed her nipples out from the flat plane of her chest. "I look more like Rom or Ram than a goddess."

"Come on, Uni!" Nepgear said, putting an arm around her friend's waist. "You're fine the way you are! And if you're worried about looking like a goddess... your chest is about the same size as Blanc's..." _No, Nepgear, no! Stop it! What are you saying? Wrong! Wrong!_ It was too late; she could feel the dagger of Uni's stare pierce right through her.

Nepgear tried to back up. "Uni, what are worried about?" She began curling a lock of Uni's hair around her finger. "You're really pretty, Uni."

Uni sighed and pushed Nepgear's hand away. She was blushing a bit, though... "Nepgear, look!" She pushed her chest out as far as it could go... which wasn't far. "Who wants to look at my tiny titties?"

"I do, Uni!" Nepgear said earnestly.

"But there's so small..." Uni said in a quiet voice, covering her chest. "It's not fair, Nepgear. You get to fill out and be curvier and pretty when you transform, but I transform into an ironing board. I know I'm not busty or anything normally, but like this..."

Nepgear raised Uni's head so that their eyes made contact. "I don't care that they're smaller than mine. I love your boobies because they're yours, Uni." She smiled. "Can you move your hands so I can get a better look at them?"

Uni turned her head. "It's cruel to make fun of me like that, Nepgear."

"I'm being serious, Uni. You're pretty in both forms. Do you think I'd say anything to hurt you?"

Uni lowered her hands and looked back at Nepgear. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, Uni." Nepgear looked down. Her hands moved toward Uni's chest, but her fingers drew back at the last second. Maybe she shouldn't...

"It's fine, Nepgear," Uni said. "I wouldn't let anyone else, but it's fine if you want to touch them, Nepgear." She hesitated. "I mean, since you like them so much and everything."

Uni's face was bright red, and Nepgear felt hers burning as well. "Uni, I..." Slowly, her fingers moved forward to brush across the warm, soft flesh of Uni's body. It wasn't like Nepgear didn't know what boobs felt like considering that she had a pair attached to her, but touching another girl's was completely different from touching her own. She felt herself giving them a little squeeze...

"Nepgear..." Uni managed to say, breathing heavily.

"See? I do like them." She ran a finger across Uni's pink nipple.

“Nep...” Nepgear put a finger on Uni's mouth. She had an idea, thinking of IF and Compa earlier. Nepgear closed her eyes and lowered her head down to the level of Uni's chest. She opened her mouth...

"What's going on?" Naked Heart called out, and the spell was broken. Both heads turned to the CPU who had burst back into the room. A second ago Nepgear had been swept up in ecstasy and intoxicated by Uni's body, but now that she knew her big sister was watching she felt a lot more self-conscious about the fact she was about to do a nipple taste test on another girl. There are things you just don't want to do in front of your sister.

Naked Heart shook her head. "I don't think that's going to work, little sister. If you want some milk, I can get you some out of the fridge."

"Yeah..." a sweaty, red-faced, and embarrassed Nepgear stammered out, staring out at nothing. "A glass of milk. Sounds great."

"That's... yeah..." Uni muttered.

"Come on, you two!" she called out. "I got the teleporter working. Time to show off those little sister goods to all the CPUs!" Naked Heart hurried off.

After she had left, the two looked at each other.

"Nepgear..."

"Uni..."

Uni brushed her hair out of her face. "Later, it's my turn to do that with you."

Nepgear crossed her arms. "Uni, that's mean! I didn't get to finish my turn with you."

Uni stepped away and looked over her shoulder at Nepgear. "Too bad! Those are the rules!" She walked off. She talked about liking Uni's boobs, but _goodness_ , that butt looked even better... Nepgear shook her head; she could think about that later. She'd given Uni the confidence boost she needed to not be ashamed of her own body, which was enough for right now.

In the teleportation room, Naked Heart gestured to the teleporter. "Alright, let me present to you.." She flipped a switch. "Noire, CPU of Lastation!"

In a flash, a naked Noire appeared, lacking even her hair ribbons. Nepgear couldn't help but stare a little; Noire was so pretty. She greatly resembled her little sister, especially untransformed, but she had bigger, bouncier boobies that were fun to see. (What? Just because she liked cute little Uni's chest didn't mean she couldn't appreciate ones that came in other sizes.)

Noire took a good look at the two as she stepped off the teleporter.

"So you're supposed to be my little sister?" Noire said, looking at Uni.

Uni looked away. "Something like that. I'm the CPU Candidate for my world's Lastation, so that makes me the little sister of our Noire."

Noire examined her closely. "I can see it. I can see that you look like me, but that white hair looks more like my Nu-DD form."

"That's because the two of us transformed," Uni said. "Now we have to be naked until the system's fixed."

Noire narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, _have to be naked_?"

Naked Heart hovered over Noire. "Oh, did I forget to mention something?" She smiled mischievously. "In their dimension, CPUs..." She leaned in and whispered something to Noire.

Noire turned red, beads of sweat appearing on her. "Even in public? I mean, if you're doing cosplay," she looked around hesitantly, "not that I do... it's okay to dress up a little as long as you leave the important parts exposed, but..."

Naked Heart shook her head. "No. Completely covered."

Noire mumbled something and stepped back.

Naked Heart smiled. "Next, we have the CPU of Lowee: Blanc!"

Naked Heart threw the switch again. There was a flash of blue-white light, and a stripped-bare Blanc appeared in the century of the circle, who proceeded to calmly step off the platforms. Nepgear was impressed; how could she be so calm and elegant even naked? She had such pretty, creamy skin, and the subtle curves on her chest reminded her of Uni's right now.

She walked forward to look at the two. "So you two are Neptune and Noire's younger sisters?" she asked. "I must say, I am somewhat disappointed that I don't have a little sister as well.”

"Actually," Nepgear said, "in our dimension, you have two little sisters, Rom and Ram, who are CPU Candidates. They weren't caught up in the accident that sent us here, though."

"Such a shame," Blanc said with a small sigh. "What are they like?"

"They're adorable!" Nepgear cried out.

"They're a menace," declared Uni.

"Well," Nepgear shrugged. "They're not perfect, but they try their best."

Blanc looked the two over again. "Nepgear, was it? For being a little sister, you don't look much smaller than Naked Heart in... certain ways."

Nepgear looked down at herself and blushed a bit. It felt awkward having people examining her body like this. "Well, I can't help that, can I?" She scratched the back of her neck a bit. "It's just the size I happen to be."

Blanc's eyes flashed red at Nepgear for a second, but then she waved it away and her cool demeanor returned. "At least you're not conceited like a certain CPU with oversize utters."

"Speak of the devil... " Naked Heart interrupted, "Or rather, a goddess. I present to you..." She threw the switch a third time. "The CPU of Leanbox, Vert!"

With a flash of light, a naked Vert appeared in the center of the circle. She slowly sauntered out, full breasts bouncing with every step. Nepgear was fascinated by how mature and womanly she looked, and not just for bouncy bits. She had curvy hips despite everyone focusing on the top, and Nepgear was a little jealous of her braided golden hair.

Vert looked at the two of them and laughed softly. "Oh my. Are these two adorable girls the little sisters?" She smiled. "I may have to take them home with me."

"No stealing little sisters, Vert!" Naked Heart admonished. "I saw them first, so they're mine!"

"What about me?" Uni asked.

"Well..." Naked Heart shrugged. "I thought I should let Noire have you, considering that she doesn't have any friends."

"What?" Noire called out, blushing again. "What are you talking about, Neptune? I have tons of friends..." By how she said it, Nepgear was pretty sure that she didn't.

"Anyway..." Naked Heart stood with the other three CPUs. "I told you our normal names, but their Nu-DD forms when they transform are Naked Heart, Naked Heart, and Naked Heart!"

"You're all called Naked Heart when you transform?" Nepgear tilted her head sideways. "That sounds like it could get confusing..."

"No, it's no trouble at all," the Naked Heart of Planeptune said.

"It's a lot of trouble," Histoire said, appearing in the room. "I keep telling them that they should change their names because it's too hard to keep them straight, but..."

"Nonsense," said Naked Heart of Planeptune... or just Naked Heart, as Nepgear had been thinking of her. She hoped that no one else would transform or her head would start to spin.

Blanc crossed her arms. "Now we come to the hard part: what do we do with these two? I'm sure the people of Gamindustri would love to see these two, and I'm certain they don't want to just sit inside all day."

Nepgear laughed nervously. "Actually, sitting inside sounds just fine, right, Uni?"

"R... right!" Uni nodded. "We haven't even got to play any of the games this dimension has!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Naked Heart looked to her little sister. "Nepgear, wouldn't you enjoy getting walking outside and feeling the warm sunlight on your chest?"

"Well..." Nepgear guessed that did make sense... "Come on, Uni, let's do it! You don't want to have cold boobies, do you?"

Uni facepalmed. “How did you let yourself get convinced by that?”

Vert crossed her arms. “I don't have any problem with showing them off. My objection is that only Planeptune and Lastation have little sisters. It wouldn't be fair for only those two nations to gain Shares from all their adorable energy.”

“I agree,” Blanc said. “We need to come up with a scheme for sharing them.”

“What do you mean by sharing us?” Uni asked.

“I'm thinking we can take turns doing something with the CPU Candidates,” Noire said. “That way, every nation gets a chance to gain Shares from it.”

Uni glared at her. “You'd show off your little sister's body just to get Shares?”

“It's not just about your body,” Noire pointed out. “If you two are CPUs, you must have unique powers no one in this dimension has seen. Everyone would love to see them.”

“Come on, Uni!” Nepgear urged her. “This could be fun!” She took Uni's hand. “If no one's making a big deal about us being like this, then we shouldn't either, right?” She squeezed Uni's hand. “And we'll be doing it together, so...”

Uni nodded. “Alright, Nepgear, you've convinced me. I just hope this doesn't turn into something weird...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic here! I have some plans for this going forward, but I'd like to know what people think of it so far!
> 
> Thanks to LadyRedHeart for some editing help!


End file.
